


Victor x reader: My Soul

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  detailed  song fic, requested as well. The song is " Soothe my soul" by Depeche Mode.<br/>sneap peak:<br/>As you looked around you couldn’t help but noticed a man looking at you through his white, see-through, skull shaped mask. You looked around to see if anyone was around you. You saw that no one else was behind you that he could be staring at. You turned back around to see he was already in front of you. You blushed lightly as his eye’s seemed to reach into your soul and see its truth.</p><p>“ May I have this dance? “<br/>“ Me? “ You asked as you pointed to yourself, thinking there was no way this man would be asking you to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor x reader: My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: here are the links for the ideas of the dress/ masks, etc.  
> http://masqueboutique.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Luxury-Red-Black-Swarovski-Crystal-Bird-Venetian-Masquerade-Mask-f.jpg
> 
> https://www.ibest9.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/51AFi8eIMVL.jpg?a2b1a6
> 
> http://www.darkincloset.com/78-214-large/wine-red-and-black-cotton-sleeveless-gothic-masquerade-victorian-dress.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0a/94/1f/0a941fb8b4b5cc04bef539831366b440.jpg

“ I’m coming for you”  
“ When the sun goes down”  
“ I’m coming for you”  
“ When no one else is around”

You sighed as you finished doing your makeup; you looked at the clock then smiled softly as you stood up. You where wearing a beautiful black and red themed dress. The sleeves where about three fingers wide, with black frills, it was a light shade of red as well. There red top of the dress was a corset, that wasn’t to tight but shaped well enough to your body, which made your curves more pronounced. The red of the dress continued down and was a high to low sort of Victorian styled dress. Under neither that peaked through the bottom of the dress was a silky, black petticoat. You then slid on the mask. It was a simple black shaped one, but you had added red rhinestones to it. You checked yourself in the mirror one last time before you grabbed your coat and left to the charity ball your friend invited you too.  
Once you got there you saw your friend chatting away with some strangers, you simply smiled as you shook your head and mumbled under your breath. “ Of course she is already flirting her way around.” You made your way to the main dance area. You then looked around, seeing all the beautiful outfits and masks that you thought to have put yours to shame.

“ I come to your house and break down the door”  
“Girl I’m shaking, I need more”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”

As you looked around you couldn’t help but noticed a man looking at you through his white, see-through, skull shaped mask. You looked around to see if anyone was around you. You saw that no one else was behind you that he could be staring at. You turned back around to see he was already in front of you. You blushed lightly as his eye’s seemed to reach into your soul and see its truth.

“ May I have this dance? “  
“ Me? “ You asked as you pointed to yourself, thinking there was no way this man would be asking you to dance.

“ Yes you, now come on, please.”  
He said with a stern tone, which oddly didn’t seem to shake you. You took his hand as he pulled you to the dance floor. A new song started to play as he gently placed one hand on your hip, the other hand he gently grabbed and took in his as you did the same. The whole time you two where adjusting to the dancing position, you hadn’t looked at him. That was until he spoke now with his normal voice, deep, silky and lastly, very luring. 

“ Ah, the canon in d minor, even though it is mostly used in weddings, I find the way it is build very beautiful. “ he cracked a smile as you looked at him.

“ I agree. May I ask why you choose to dance with me?”  
“ Because I saw something in your eyes that, seemed to make me want to grasp onto it and never let go. “

He said with a smile smirk, his eyes seemed to then be filled with dark desire as he danced around with you. To medium speed with the song that was playing. 

“Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“Only one way”  
“ Only one way”

He then twirled you around, for if you looked at you and Victor from a bird’s eye view, you would have looked like a beautiful rose blooming. 

“ I’m coming for you”  
“ I need to feel your skin ”  
“ I’m coming for you”  
“ To stop the crawling”

He then held you close, his back against his chest as you both gently swayed your hips to the soft song. He leaned in close then whispered into your ear, as you felt his hot breath on your neck and ear, you shivered lightly.

“ What is your name? “  
“ I-It’s Y/N, Y-Yours?”  
“ It’s Victor, Victor Z.”  
You smiled as he twirled you back around to face him, he looked at you like he was waiting for something, and you giggled softly as you contained to dance together as the song continued. 

“ I’m taking my place, by your side”  
“ I’m not leaving till I’m satisfied”

After the song ended, you danced for a bit more, talking to one another, as the world seemed to have faded all around you. You didn’t know who this Victor was, but you for sure where falling for him. Little did you know, he not only found you interesting but also was starting to feel the same for you? 

““ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”

“ I had a very fun time Victor, but I must go now. I loved to one day see you again.”

You smiled as you gently placed your hand on his chest, then turned to leave as he gently grabbed your wrist.

“ That day might be a lot sooner then you think, Y/N.”

You blinked then blushed as he let go of you, watching your every step as you walked away, once you where gone he sighed to himself then slowly had a smirk on his lips. A dark one too, repeating to himself. “ That day might come sooner then you think.”

“ I’m coming for you”  
“ My body’s hungry”  
“I’m coming for you  
“ Like a junkie”

As the days passed by, you felt like someone was watching you wherever you went. You shrugged it off till you kept getting small gifts on your front door step without any message or address. It ranged from rare flowers to black and red themed things, like a skull little did you realize that was the same colors you wore the night you met Victor, and the skull mask he wore as well.

“I can’t stop”  
“ The desire in me”  
“ I’m not waiting, penitently”

You heard a knock on the door; you then made your way to it. As you unlocked it, you saw Victor, who simply smiled at you then spoke your name, which sounded like heaven as he rolled out the syllables.

“ Hello, Y/N. I see you have been taking my gifts I have left you. “

Your eyes widened as you realized it was him, making you blushed darkly as he moved closer to you.

“ Y-You is the mystery man? I-I never thought that… Someone would do such a thing for me, I do love the skulls thought.” 

You said with a small smile that made Victor smiled wide as he moved even closer to you, leaving only a few inches away from each others lips.

“ You see, Y/N. I really like you. You may be all sugar on the outside, but I see the dark that is in your. I want it all to myself, all of it.”

He then kissed you hungrily as you gasped but kissed him back roughly, he pinned you the doorframe. Grabbing onto your hips as you two fought over who seemed to be hungrier for the others kiss and body. The kiss only got hotter as it continued, as you two nipped, licked and sucked on each other’s lips, tongue and mouth. 

““ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way to soothe my soul”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”  
“ Only one way”

After when seemed like forever, you broke away from the kiss. Both of you had desire in your eyes while both of you panted lightly. He smirked darkly as you gently placed your index figure on his soft, pale lips.

“ I don’t even know you that well, but I have found out who you are. Before you ask no, I don’t care or am I scared of you. In fact you interest me. Thank you for all those gifts by the way, Victor.”

He blinked slowly then smiled as he moved you index figure away, as he brushed his lips against your exposed neck slowly, speaking in a deep tone. 

“ Y/N, please… Come with me, or I will take you from here myself. Ether way I am not letting you go.”

You gently kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear as you felt your heart pound.

“ Oh yes Victor, Please take me away from the boring place. I want to see the darkness that hides behind your eyes. “

Victor didn’t even reply as he kissed you roughly again, pulling you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss as he shut the door behind him once he got you inside. You would worry about what he would do about your belongings later; all you cared about now was how he was going to take you away in other means.


End file.
